The present disclosure relates to the field of electronic circuits, and specifically to electronic circuits that are vulnerable to electromigration.
Electromigration is the movement of conductive materials caused by a transfer of momentum between electrons and ions in the conductive material. The displaced conductive material can cause one or more conductive tendrils to form. Given a first conductor in close proximity to a second conductor, over time a conductive tendril may form between the first and second conductor.